Zim Lover's Dream
by Crazygirl313
Summary: What happens when an Invader Zim fangirl meets the real Invader Zim?  World ending chaos.  READ IT, I COMMAND YOU, HUMAN WORM-BABY!


**I do not in any way or form own Invader Zim or any of it's characters. Leave me alone. You should know that by now. I have only written, like, five other Invader Zim stories. And there will probably be more to come. And nobody on this whole website owns any of the shows they write about! Isn't that obvious by now? I mean, come on!**

**Zim Lover's Dream**

**By Crazygirl313**

**Dedicated to all Zim fans. Dib fans, sorry, your out of luck.**

**

* * *

**Bree was just an average girl walking around the mall. She was wearing a sweatshirt that looked like Gir's doggy costume. She an Invader Zim fan, Team: Zim. So when she saw a little green boy in an Invader's uniform, she had to stop and talk to him.

"Hey!" Bree said cheerfully.

"Greetings, human." The green boy said. He tugged at the leash of a small dog thing that looked a lot like Gir. "Why are you wearing Gir?"

"I love that show." Bree said.

"What show?" The boy looked at her suspiciously.

"Invader Zim." Bree smiled.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME, FILTHY EARTH CHILD?" The green boy screamed. Several people looked at him. "I'm normal." He said quickly, and the people soon continued on their way with only a few nervous glances back at him.

"I'm a huge fan. Are you a fan, too, or are you being paid to stand here?" Bree suddenly thought of something. "Are they selling IZ stuff in one of the stores? Which one? Tell Me! I command you!"

"No on commands ZIM!" He shouted. "However, you do seem like a good specimen of your kind. Perhaps you can aid me."

"Sure, why not?" Bree looked around. She was supposed to meet her friend, Nikki, pretty soon outside one of the stores. But this shouldn't take too long. Besides, she would understand: it was a boy pretending to be Zim.

"I need to tell you something very important now, and in return, you will tell me about this dimension I have traveled to."

"Ok..." Bree focused on him. Definitely a fan.

"The secret is, I am Zim!"

"Wow, that has got to be the worst three seconds of my life I have ever spent." Bree was getting a little tired of this.

"No! I really am! Look, I can prove it!" 'Zim' started jumping up and down.

"Ok, prove it." Bree waited.

"I have three fingers!" All he had to do was hold up his hand. Sure enough, three fingers. Or maybe not...

"Take off your glove." Bree looked at him.

"What? Never! Zim will not show his superior hands to a _filthy_ human!"

"Ok, then bye." She turned to leave.

"No! Wait!" 'Zim' called. Bree smiled to herself. Worked every time.

"Zim shall show you his hand, alright?" He pulled off his glove.

Bree sucked in her breath. Three fingers, all green, with sharp claws at the end. Black claws. You couldn't fake that sort of thing.

"There, now do you believe me?" Zim said.

At this point, most people would have run for the hills or called the police, but Bree was a huge fan. She grabbed his arm and dragged him into a janitor's closet. She flicked on the light and shut the door behind her. Zim, Gir, and Bree were now in a small closet together. Bree grabbed a mop and pushed the soft end into her mouth as she screamed with joy. She was in a closet with ZIM! This was a once in a life time thing! This was a once in a million life times thing! She finally managed to compose herself again.

"I'm gonna need a little more proof." She said. You couldn't just trust someone because they had three fingers and claws.

"Fine! What do you want me to do?" Zim said, a little annoyed.

"Take off your wig. And your lenses." Bree stated, trying to sound calm.

"Fine." Zim took off his wig. He was completely bald except for two black antennae sprouting out. He took off his lenses. Completely fuchsia orbs for eyes.

"Cool." Bree said. Then she shook herself out of it. Just one more thing she had to see...

"Have Gir take off his dog suit."

"Gir!"

Gir jumped up and unzipped his costume at the same time. The green suit fell to the ground in a heap before the robot landed. And sure enough, he was a robot. Just like in the cartoons.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME!" Bree shouted at the ceiling.

"Yes, yes, I am amazing. Now, tell Zim what I need to know." Zim said.

"Alright, what do you need to know?" Bree sat down on a crate.

"I need to know about your universe, your dimension."

"First tell me how you got here." Bree wasn't quite done yet.

"Alright, but that's it! I, ZIM, got an idea on how to conquer the Earth. I am going to get an army from other dimensions. I was able to steal some of the Membrane human's data on his dimension goggles thing that Dib used to bring me into his horrible head world. So, using it, I have been going to different dimensions, trying to assemble an army."

"And how is that working out for you?" Bree asked. She sure didn't see an army.

"Umm... None of the other ones were worthy! Yes, none of them. So I, ZIM, did not recruit them." Zim said. "Now, tell me of your dimension."

"Ok," Bree began. "If my world, you are a TV show, invented by a guy named Jhonen Vasquez. Your a cartoon! So, whoever watches the show knows all about you and your live, trying to take over the planet and destroy Dib. The show has something called 'fans,' which are basically people who adore the show and watch it a lot. The fans are divided into two basic groups. The Zim fans and the Dib fans. Zim fans want you to win, and Dib fans want Dib to win. I'm a Zim fan. I am also a huge fan in general. I have seen every episode of Invader Zim that ever aired, and several that never made it past the script. I am in love with Gir, hence my sweatshirt."

"So the people here know my entire life!" Zim exclaimed.

"Well, only the ones that watch Invader Zim."

"Is this show a very good one?" Zim asked.

"It was canceled. Which stinks, because so many people love it. However, recently, Nickelodeon brought it back on Nick-Toons. I record it." Bree explained.

"Are there very many Zim fans?"

"I think so. I'm assuming the majority of fans want you to win."

"And they will follow my every command?" Zim was getting excited now.

"Yea, probably."

"I AM AMAZING!" He shouted. "Would it be possible to gather a group large enough to conquer my world?"

"Probably."

"What are you doing?" Zim stared at the girl.

"Texting Nikki."

Just then, the door burst open and a young girl walked in. She squealed when she saw Gir and grabbed him. Bree shouted and jumped for him as well. Both girls held onto the small green dog and growled at each other.

"You can have Minimoose if I can have Gir." Bree said. Minimoose floated in and squeaked.

"Deal." The other girl dropped Gir and grabbed Minimoose. "Ok, so, what's going on here?"

"That is the real Zim, and he wants us to help him take over the world." Bree explained to her friend.

"I don't think I ever asked for your help..." Zim said.

"Yea... We kind of decided that a few years back when we became super-fans." The girl said. "By the way, I'm Nikki."

"Let's go take over the world in Zim's dimension!" Bree shouted.

And that's how it all got started.

* * *

**By the way, Nikki is my friend Lilac Rose6. Yay for her. **


End file.
